Stubborn, Lovesick, Fools
by HedwigBlack
Summary: My take on what happened between Remus and Tonks after the scene in the hospital wing. "Godric, Remus, turn and face me! I'm so bloody sick of looking at the back of your head!" For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge


**For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge**

**Prompt: dangerous**

* * *

Dumbledore was dead.

Tonks looked down at her hands which still had a loose hold on the front of Remus's robes as the reality of the situation sunk in. Neither of them seemed to care, as the phoenix song swept through the open window in the hospital wing along with a cool breeze. It was strangely calming despite the grief that had settled on all of them in light of recent events. Tonks' heart still felt so heavy and the most infuriating thing about it was that the reason why was literally in her grasp.

McGonagall left the room with Harry and the Weasleys huddled closer around Bill's bed. Tonks looked back up at Remus who still refused to meet her eyes, but even so, they silently agreed that it was best to leave the family alone to tend to Bill. He led the way out and walked purposefully down the corridor toward the stairs. It was clear that he planned on running away from her. That was nothing new, of course, but she thought that at a time like this, he would be more reasonable. He was already on the staircase and turning a corner out of sight. She increased her pace and once she caught sight of him again, she finally lost her composure.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!"

He stopped in his tracks, probably stunned by her outburst. However, he did not turn around.

"Godric, Remus, turn and face me! I'm so bloody sick of looking at the back of your head!"

He gripped the railing hard and hung his head in defeat, before slowly shifting so that his back was no longer to her. His jaw was set but he at least was looking her in the eye, which boded well. She made her way down the steps until she was level with him and then sat down. She patted the stair next to her, and he sat down as well and leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees.

"We need to talk about what just happened in there," she said.

Normally he would have protested, but he seemed to be too exhausted to argue. He merely nodded.

"So, let's go over what we already know," she said, trying to keep this as reasonable as possible. Yelling and fighting had gotten them nowhere so far. It was time to take a new approach. She began to list all of the excuses he had made over and over again. "You think you're too old for me."

"Which I am," he said pointedly.

She rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like you're ancient! I like older men. So what?"

He smiled in spite of himself and she continued, more confident now that she felt as though she'd gained a point.

"You think you're too poor."

"I _am_ too poor, Dora. I can't provide for you. I can't take care of you like you deserve. It's not right."

"And who said I want to be taken care of?" she asked. "I'm independent enough to provide for myself, thank you very much! Let me make something clear, Remus," she said, and he raised his eyes widened in surprise at this sudden change in her demeanor. "I don't _need_ you." She took one of his hands in her own and leaned over to kiss his cheek before he could pull away. "I want you."

He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. "But I'm dange…"  
"Yeah, I know! You're dangerous!" she said loudly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She quickly got to her feet, walked down a few stairs and then whirled around, wand in hand. "I can be dangerous too. I'm not an Auror for nothing, you know. Come on! Fight me! Let me see how bloody dangerous you are!"

Remus shook his head and stayed where he was. "I don't want to fight you, Dora," he said wearily.

"And why the hell not?! You insist that you're _so_ dangerous. Prove it!"

"I'm not going to fight you," he growled and stood up. "I don't need to prove it to you. That boy upstairs is all the proof you should need. That could be you!"

"No it won't." Tonks lowered her wand. "You will never do that to me. You know how I know?"

"Enlighten me," he said defiantly.

"Because you love me."

"I never said that."

Tonks laughed at that, which she could tell he thought was rather strange. "Why are we still standing here if you don't love me, Remus?" He had no answer for that, as she knew he wouldn't. It was the only excuse he hadn't made, and the only excuse she would accept. She came to stand on the stair beneath his and looked up at him pleadingly. "Look me in the eye and say you don't love me, and I'll leave."

She knew full well that daring a Gryffindor was probably not the wisest decision. However, if there was one thing about Remus that she could depend on, it was that he was honest. He couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to. And right now he wanted to. She could see the inner battle happening behind his eyes in that moment. His silence was beginning to be too much, and she was marveling at the way this man could get under her skin, when he interrupted her musings by cupping her face in his hands and kissing her soundly.

This was certainly not the reaction she'd expected, but she was far from complaining. When they broke apart, he sat down on the stair again and pulled her onto his lap, before pressing his lips to hers once more. "I'm sorry."

"And…?" she probed.

"You were right."

She grinned. "And…?"

"I love you."

"I knew it!" she said triumphantly and threw her arms around his neck.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?!" said a gruff voice from the top of the stairs, causing both of them to start. Mad Eye Moody clunked toward them, his magical eye swiveling in all directions, and they could both see the shadow of a smile play around his lips. As he passed, he ruffled Tonks' hair which had turned a brilliant shade of pink that hadn't been seen in months.

The couple resumed their activities, but they could still hear him muttering to himself in amusement all the way down the staircase. "Damn kids… stubborn, lovesick, fools…"


End file.
